creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Snow Stairs Inner Corner
Basic Information Snow Stairs Inner Corners are placeable shapes the size of ca. three quarters of a cubic block with a white snow-like texture. They emit cold (always 14°F) and can melt. These Stairs Corners can be produced from crafted Snow Stairs in a Processor. Snow Stairs in return can be crafted from cubic blocks of Snow in your Crafting Menu. Snow Stairs Inner Corners can be used for building purposes and decoration. Standing on or very close to Snow Stairs Inner Corners can induce a freeze meter that will fill itself with white color; upon full, cold damage over time will be inflicted on player characters (and to all Creatures that are not very resistant or even immune to cold), which will eventually be lethal if no countermeasures are taken. Like all crafted blocks, Snow Stairs Inner Corners are not supposed to make any Creatures or Treasure Chests spawn, except if bugs should occur. Snow Stairs were added to Creativerse with update R56 on September 27th 2018 together with their inner and outer corner blocks, also Snow Slopes with their inner and outer corner blocks, Snow Columns, Snow Slabs and Rounded Snow Slopes. How to obtain Snow Stairs Inner Corners Snow Stairs Inner Corners cannot be obtained from any Creatures nor from any common randomly spawning Treasure Chests. Snow Stairs Inner Corners also cannot be crafted in the Crafting Menu. Instead, you can create Snow Stairs Inner Corners from crafted Snow Stairs blocks by putting them into a Processor. 1 block of Snow Stairs can be cut into 2 Snow Stairs Inner Corners in the Processor. You do not need to unlock any crafting recipes in order to process materials in the Processor. Simply carry blocks of Snow Stairs in your inventory/bag or in any quickslot and then activate a Processor that has been placed into the world by looking at it and clicking your right mouse button or typing "f" as the default key. Check what items you can process that you're currently carrying in your inventory by checking your inventory window after activating/using the Processor in the game-world. This window will display a sorted list of everything you are carrying and also of what you have equipped. The topmost section of the list will be labelled "Processable", and by hovering with your mouse button over the icons listed, you will be shown what these items, blocks, materials etc. can be processed into in the Processor. This list will not include materials nor items that are stored in a storage container or placed nearby. You will have to take them out at first and move them into your inventory or quickbar if you want to process them. Each Processor can be filled with 21 stacks of items (or materials) in its queue to be processed. If you hold down the "Sprint" key (Left Shift by default), you can process 5 times as many materials at once, just like in the Crafting Menu. It will take some time for each material to be processed - both the time that one item(-stack) and all of them in the queue will take to be done is shown in the Processor window beforehand. How to craft Snow Stairs Snow Stairs can be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by pressing "q" as the default key), they cannot be obtained from Creatures or any randomly spawning Treasure Chest. They can also be bought as part of Building Kits for Blueprints with Coins that can be bought for real money in the Store via Steam wallet. You can unlock the crafting recipe for Snow Stairs in your Crafting Menu for free by: * picking up or receiving at least one block of Snow 2 Snow Stairs at a time can then be crafted from: * 1 cubic block of Snow Snow Snow is a cold-emitting natural material that can either be a cubic block or a stompable thin layer covering the ground, tree leaves, logs, cacti and other natural blocks. Snow can be found in cold areas like in Taigas and on tops of high Mountains, on Ice on frozen Oceans, on Dead Grass in Tundras, on Sand and Dead Grass as well as Canyon Floors in Frozen Deserts and next to frozen bodies of Water, also in snowy Canyons and on the treetops of giant Wildwood trees in Jungle biomes. Snow does not appear/spawn after world creation by itself and cannot be created by players. However, since it can be looted/pet-harvested from Creatures like Blizzard Chizzards, Arctic Mirus, it is still an infinite resource (plus, as a placeable block, it can be bought via Building Kits for customizable Blueprints for Coins too that can be bought with real money via Steam wallet by using the Store). Snow blocks can be foraged/pulled with the ArcTek Gauntlet like any other soft tier 1 block and material without requiring any Power Cell to do so. The same goes for Snow Stairs Inner Corners, they can be picked up without needing to equip any Power Cell as well. How to use Snow Stairs Inner Corners You can place Snow Stairs Inner Corners into the game world just like they are, like any other type of crafted placeable block, by putting (a stack of) them into a slot of your quickbar, selecting this quickslot by number or scrolling and by then clicking your right mouse button while pointing at the spot where you want to place them. Snow Stairs Inner Corners can be rotated in all directions by holding "R" (as the default key) and moving the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can then be "locked" too by simply typing "r", so that all items of the same stack will be placed facing the same direction. Usually, Snow Stairs Inner Corners are used as corner blocks placed next to Snow Stairs. You won't need to equip any Power Cells to pick up Snow Stairs Inner Corners that have been placed. Of course you won't be able to pick up such half-sized blocks on game worlds, on player claims or in Adventures where your Permission rank is not sufficient (mainly when you are merely a visitor), which can only be changed by the owner of the game world, the respective claim owner or Adventure creator. Stairs Corners, like all placeable objects and blocks, can also be put on display by placing them into the slots of display containers like Placemats, Stone Wall Shelves, Hidden Temple Altars, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Frozen Containers, Holiday Decorative Trees, Snow Buried Containers, Wood Planters, Flower Pots or the like, where they will usually be reduced in size while on display and will prevail even in very hot biomes. Melting Snow Stairs Inner Corners, when placed, will only melt in warm to hot biomes like Jungles or Savannahs as well as Ocean coasts of at least 109°F or higher, like the Lava layer, but they can withstand milder temperatures just fine. If several of them are placed together, they can withstand even higher temperatures, but not the Lava layer. Snow Stairs Inner Corners can also be melted by placing several blocks of Hardened Lava around the Stairs Corners, even more so liquid Lava. However, if not enough Hardened Lava blocks are placed together, they will cool down to Igneous Rock, and liquid Lava will usually quickly turn into Hardened Lava when placed onto Snow Stairs Inner Corners. Throwing Fire Bombs or Flaming Skulls at Snow Stairs Inner Corners will melt them to Water and will then also nearly immediately evaporate this liquid nearly completely since update R41. Explosive Bombs and almost all other throwable Explosives have no effect on Snow Stairs Inner Corners, like the AOE Gauntlet Smash also won't. However you can destroy Snow Stairs Inner Corners by using TNT and Excavators, except for on game worlds or player claims where the use (placing) of such area-affecting Explosives is disabled. Freezing CAUTION! Walking on Snow Stairs Inner Corners or even more so on Ice or thin layers of Snow (even when placed into warmer biomes ) will bring up a freeze scale that will slowly fill itself with white color the longer your player character stays in the cold. By staying on Snow Stairs Inner Corners for too long without any precautions, your player character will start to receive cold damage over time and can freeze to death in the end. To prevent watching your player character freeze to death, simply place 1-3 torches on the ground. Once standing directly on one of these torches you will see the cold meter rapidly drop. You can also place at least 3-4 blocks of any block that does not emit cold on top of each other to stand on above Snow Stairs Inner Corners; because as long as your character is far away from cold blocks, the freeze scale will go down. The same can be accomplished faster by entering any Cave that leads downwards into the Fossil layer from every surface biome. Freeze Resistance Potions will prevent the freeze scale from filling for 10 minutes, and will also halve the cold damage over time taken from environmental induced freezing. Frigid Food can be made with Blizzard Chizzard Eggs as ingredients (only harvestable from tamed Blizzard Chizzards, not by killing them). Frigid Soup will cut freezing damage in half, while Frigid Pie and Frigid Sandwich will both even turn the freezing damage into an healing effect. This applies also to the freeze damage that Blizzard Chizzards, Rambeaus and Arctic Mirus can inflict. Food will not affect the freeze scale though. Category:Stairs Category:Processed Category:Cold Category:Corners